Video images can be displayed in a variety of formats. Generally, successive still images (i.e., “frames”) are displayed, and the images can be displayed at different rates (i.e., “frame rates”) depending on the format. Each frame generally consists of multiple horizontal lines, and each line consists of multiple pixels. The number of lines in a frame and the number of pixels in a line can be different in different formats. A frame can be created by displaying each horizontal line successively (i.e., “progressive scanning”) or can be created by first displaying each odd numbered line successively to create a first field and then displaying each even numbered line successively to create a second field (i.e., “interlaced scanning”). Of course, a device that captures the video signal (for processing or display) has to be configured for the specific format of the video signal that it receives as input. Knowing the frame frequency, line frequency and sample frequency are critical to (a) locking to the input signal and (b) generating an image with the proper resolution for each frame.